


Mungkin Nanti,

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Lovers to Ex-Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: Setelah sekian lama luka di hati Seungsik itu sembuh, merobeknya kembali sepertinya adalah hal yang mudah. Cukup dengan melihat nama yang seharusnya ia lupakan di dalam data klien yang diberikan sekretarisnya tadi, Seungsik langsung terduduk di sofa, mengabaikan pandangan sekretarisnya yang bingung.Nama yang seharusnya ia lupakan, nama yang dulu sering ia bisikkan,nama yang—
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 38
Kudos: 46
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Mungkin Nanti,

**Author's Note:**

> Berdasarkan prompt NW150: Chan dan Seungsik harus putus karena sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuat Chan memilih untuk pergi dari hidup Seungsik, sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian, Seungsik yang merupakan _wedding organizer _mendapat pekerjaan untuk mengurus pernikahan besar yang ternyata adalah pernikahan Chan, mantannya._  
>   
>  a/n: Mohon maaf kalau berantakan banget /nangis/ semoga prompter dan kalian yang baca suka, ya!_

_Dan mungkin bila nanti kita kan bertemu lagi,  
Satu pintaku jangan kau coba tanyakan kembali,  
Rasa yang kutinggal mati,  
Seperti hari kemarin saat semua di sini._

_Tak usah kau tanyakan lagi, simpan untukmu sendiri,  
Semua sesal yang kau cari, semua rasa yang kau beri._

_—_ _Peterpan,_ Mungkin Nanti

:::

Setelah sekian lama luka di hati Seungsik itu sembuh, merobeknya kembali sepertinya adalah hal yang mudah. Cukup dengan melihat nama yang seharusnya ia lupakan di dalam data klien yang diberikan sekretarisnya tadi, Seungsik langsung terduduk di sofa, mengabaikan pandangan sekretarisnya yang bingung.

Nama yang seharusnya ia lupakan, nama yang dulu sering ia bisikkan, _nama yang—_

:::

“Jangan lupa hari ini ada janji ketemu klien di kafe bawah,” adalah kalimat pertama yang dikatakan sekretaris Seungsik ketika ia bertemu pandang dengannya pagi ini. Seungsik hanya mengiyakan sekenanya. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau bingung. Alih-alih mengumpulkan contoh data untuk kliennya nanti, Seungsik malah menghabiskan pagi itu dengan bertopang dagu.

Seungsik memang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi _wedding organizer_. Menurut standar sosial di sekitarnya, ia juga sudah lama masuk dalam kriteria siap menikah. Ia sudah bosan dengan kalimat basa-basi yang selalu dilemparkan saudara-saudaranya setiap kali ia pulang.

(“Kapan mau menikah, dek Seungsik?”

“Ah, kalau sudah ada calonnya yang pas, tante, Seungsik pasti bakal—”

“Mau tante kenalkan sama—?”

Seungsik cuma bisa meringis.)

Ia seharusnya sudah memprediksi, cepat atau lambat, berita pernikahan Chan juga akan sampai ke telinganya. Umur mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Satu hal yang tidak ia sangka adalah dirinyalah yang akan merancang dan mempersiapkan pernikahan Chan.

Ia tahu dunia itu sempit, tetapi ia tidak berpikir akan sesempit ini.

Perasaan bingung yang dirasakannya masih berlanjut hingga akhirnya tiba waktu untuk bertemu kliennya. _Chan dan pasangannya_ , Seungsik berpikir dengan pahit. Seungsik berkali-kali menepuk pipinya sendiri, berusaha untuk fokus. Ia memandangi es kopi yang sudah tidak dingin di depannya.

“Seungsik, kan?”

Seungsik tersentak dari lamunannya.

Ia duduk memunggungi pintu masuk, dan, bukan, yang memanggilnya bukan Chan, melainkan seorang pria yang lebih tinggi daripada Chan, mengenakan kemeja kasual berwarna krem dan celana kain hitam. Ketika Seungsik berbalik dari kursinya, ia bertemu dengan sebuah senyuman manis, memperlihatkan dua lesung pipi yang semakin menambah keluwesan wajahnya. Pria itu datang sendirian.

“Ah,” Seungsik membalas tersenyum, berusaha mengubah dirinya dalam mode bekerja. “Iya, benar, saya Seungsik. Silahkan duduk, eh—?”

“Byungchan,” pria itu menjawab, berjalan memutari meja dan menarik kursi kosong di depan Seungsik. “Anu, tunangan saya menyusul, katanya. Ada rapat mendadak, tapi bakal dateng, kok.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Seungsik sedikit bernapas lega. Paling tidak ia bisa memaksa dirinya untuk bersikap profesional sebelum nanti ia bertemu—

“Saya mulai dulu saja, bagaimana? Nama saya Seungsik, dari _Alice Wedding and_ —"

Begitu ia memperkenalkan diri, Seungsik berusaha masuk ke dalam mode bekerjanya. Dengan lugas ia menerangkan tentang jasanya menjadi _wedding organizer_ , menjelaskan tentang paket-paket yang ditawarkan perusahaannya, diselingi dengan candaan kecil yang biasa ia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan klien.

 _Ini hanya pekerjaan_ , Seungsik mengulang-ulang kalimat itu seperti mantra ketika memperhatikan Byungchan melihat-lihat album foto dokumentasi pernikahan-pernikahan sebelumnya yang pernah Seungsik tangani. Ini hanyalah salah satu pekerjaan mengatur pesta pernikahan, seperti halnya ia mengatur pesta pernikahan klien-klien lain.

Tetapi betapa kerasnya Seungsik mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya, semakin mudah juga pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

 _Byungchan orangnya supel_ , Seungsik menyadari. Ia benar-benar memperhatikan semua perkataan Seungsik, berkali-kali tertawa lebar, dan bahkan merespon candaannya dengan candaan lain. Byungchan juga beberapa kali menanggapi perkataan Seungsik dengan bersemangat, ada banyak mimik lucu yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Seungsik merasa seperti sedang menyusun pernikahan teman sendiri.

 _Apakah dulu ia kurang menanggapi Chan dengan serius seperti ini? Apa yang Chan tidak dapatkan dari Seungsik, tetapi ia dapatkan dari Byungchan? Apakah dulu ia_ —

Seungsik menepuk pipinya keras. Byungchan langsung mendongak, memandang Seungsik dengan kaget.

“Anu, ada serangga.”

“Ooh,” Ekspresi wajah Byungchan langsung rileks. “Memang musim begini banyak serangga berterbangan, ya? Kak Chan itu kalau ketemu capung kecil aja sudah kayak ketemu buaya sekampung,”

Seungsik terkekeh, lebih kepada memori yang terputar di dalam kepalanya daripada perkataan Byungchan. Ia lebih tertarik pada hal lain.

“‘Kak Chan’?”

“Oh, saya lupa bilang ya? Saya lebih muda dua tahun daripada tunangan saya,” Byungchan tersipu ketika mengatakan hal ini. “Sudah kebiasaan manggil pakai ‘kak’, sampai sekarang nggak bisa lepas.”

Seungsik mengangguk-angguk, “Beberapa klien saya dulu juga ada yang seperti kalian. Banyak, sih. Jarak dua tahun memang nggak begitu jauh.”

Pipi Byungchan semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Seungsik. Ia kembali membolak-balik album foto di tangannya, kembali ke topik rencana pesta pernikahannya.

Ketika Seungsik sedang menjelaskan beberapa tema pesta yang pernah ia tangani, ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki berlari mendekat.

“Ah, itu Kak Chan,”

Seungsik lalu memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam sambil berdoa agar Byungchan tidak menyadari tingkahnya itu. Ia mendengar napas seseorang yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Seungsik tidak sadar ia mencengkeram pinggiran meja.

“Maaf, Byungchan, aku telat. Sudah sampai mana—?”

Jika Chan terkesiap ketika Seungsik akhirnya membalikkan badan, respon Seungsik juga tidak terlalu berbeda. Chan menghentikan langkahnya pelan-pelan, Seungsik dapat melihat alisnya bertaut samar, mulutnya terbuka sedikit karena baru saja menyapa Byungchan.

“Sini, Kak!” Byungchan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

Satu hal yang Seungsik sadari pertama kali adalah bahwa penampilan Chan tidak berubah banyak, bahkan setelah lima belas tahun berlalu. Di hadapannya saat ini, Seungsik hampir bisa membayangkan mereka berdua kembali mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka yang berwarna putih, suara kesibukan di kafe berubah menjadi kebisingan khas sekolah menengah atas setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Menuruti Byungchan yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu, Chan melangkah mendekati meja mereka. Seungsik dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seiring ia mendekat.

“Perkenalkan, ini tunangan saya,” Byungchan berkata pada Seungsik ketika Chan sudah duduk di sampingnya. “Namanya Kak Heo Chan.”

:::

“Sst, jangan panggil nama lengkapku, dong,”

Seungsik meringis dan berlari mendahului Chan menuju area _playground_. Seungsik memang selalu begini, Chan menggerutu dalam kepalanya. Namun, begitu Seungsik membalikkan badan dan tersenyum lebar ketika memanggilnya kembali, hati Chan luluh.

“Sini, Heo Chan!”

Chan rupanya terlalu mudah membiarkan hatinya berada dalam genggaman tangan Seungsik.

“Sudah dibilang jangan panggil nama lengkap, Kang Seungsik!” Chan membalas dengan sebal, namun ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Seungsik yang sudah duduk di ayunan. “Mau kupukul?”

“Memang bisa kamu mukul aku?”

“Kenapa enggak?”

“Sini, coba,”

Seungsik menghentikan ayunannya, menatap Chan dengan penuh antisipasi. Chan sudah mengepalkan tangannya, siap mendaratkan buku-buku jarinya pada lengan Seungsik. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya, terlihat seperti benar-benar akan memukul lengan Seungsik, namun yang datang hanyalah tepukan pelan di pipinya. Chan tidak tahu Seungsik ternyata bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

“Diam kamu,” Chan merengut. Ia duduk di ayunan sebelah Seungsik yang kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, mengaitkan tangan mereka.

“Sayang, deh, sama Heo Chan.”

“Kang Seungsik!”

:::

Tadi sore, ketika Byungchan memperkenalkannya sebagai “Kak Heo Chan”, Seungsik secara otomatis menyanggah dengan,

“Bukan Chan saja?”

Ia langsung menutup mulut begitu menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan, namun beruntung Byungchan tidak menyadari kecanggungan yang terlanjur terjadi. Chan melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Seungsik. Setelah itu, ia tidak berani menatap mata Chan lagi sampai pertemuan mereka selesai.

Seungsik menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia mencibir pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan setelah lima belas tahun lamanya, ia masih mengingat hal-hal kecil tentang Chan dengan baik. Ia rupanya masih suka mengerutkan dahi dan mencebikkan bibirnya ketika sedang berpikir. Chan juga ternyata masih tidak bisa melepas kebiasaannya menggigiti kuku.

Tadi, Seungsik rasanya ingin menarik tangan Chan begitu ia mulai mendekatkan jari-jarinya pada mulutnya. Tetapi, tentu saja Seungsik cuma diam.

Sepertinya Chan tidak menceritakan tentang masa lalunya bersama Seungsik dulu. _Untuk apa_ , Seungsik mendengus. Untuk apa menceritakan tentang hubungan-hubungannya yang gagal di masa lalu? Sekarang Chan sudah jauh lebih bahagia bersama Byungchan—tidak ada gunanya menggali kembali kenangan pahit.

“Aku ngapain, sih.” Seungsik bertanya pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Sayangnya, langit-langit kamarnya tidak dapat memberikan penjelasan mengapa dada Seungsik mendadak merasa sesak ketika melihat Chan dan Byungchan yang pulang dengan bergandengan tangan tadi sore. Beberapa saat setelah mereka pamit pulang, Seungsik masih terduduk di kursinya. Ia membiarkan pamflet-pamflet dan album-album foto yang dibawanya bertebaran di meja. Dari pada seseorang yang mendadak patah hati lagi, Seungsik lebih terlihat seperti pegawai kantoran yang sedang bingung tentang pekerjaannya.

Ah, tetapi memang sebenarnya Seungsik sedang bingung. Ia pikir ia sudah berdamai dengan hatinya; bahwa ia sudah menerima kenyataan kalau ia tidak dapat memenuhi pernyataan bodoh yang ia janjikan pada Chan dulu; bahwa Seungsik tidak dapat mewujudkan janji konyol yang dibuatnya saat mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah dulu,

_“Nanti kita bakal bersama terus, sampai kakek-kakek, ya ‘kan?”_

(Seungsik ingat Chan langsung mengerenyitkan muka, “Aku nggak bayangin kamu jadi kakek-kakek, Ssik.”

“Sst, dengarkan dulu.”)

Ia pikir ia sudah berdamai dengan dirinya, tetapi ternyata tidak. Seungsik hanya mendorong rasa itu jauh-jauh, namun ia tidak pernah hilang. Dan seperti sepercik api yang mendadak bertemu dengan tumpukan dedaunan kering—perasaan Seungsik yang sebelumnya terhalang dengan perasaan-perasaan lain kini muncul kembali dengan mudah; malah semakin meluas, semakin membuat dada Seungsik terasa sesak. Sepertinya, niatnya membakar dedaunan memori itu malah menyerangnya; alih-alih menghilangkan memori, asapnya malah berbalik memenuhi pikiran Seungsik.

Malam itu, Seungsik tertidur dengan wajah Chan yang sedang tersenyum lebar pada Byungchan terbayang dalam mimpinya.

:::

Begitu ponsel Chan tersambung dengan pengisi dayanya, ia langsung disambut dengan berbelas-belas pemberitahuan panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan singkat dari Seungsik. Chan mengeluh pada tembok kamarnya. Ia tidak langsung menelepon balik Seungsik—daya baterai ponselnya masih sangat sedikit, pasti akan langsung mati lagi jika ia menggunakannya untuk menelepon. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dulu sembari menunggu.

Ponsel Chan berdering lagi. Di bawah shower, Chan memutar bola matanya dan mengeluh keras-keras. Toh, tidak ada orang yang tahu. Ia mendengarkan nada dering ponselnya dari kamar mandi, berharap agar Seungsik memutuskan panggilan.

Ia tahu itu Seungsik yang meneleponnya karena ia mengatur nada dering yang berbeda untuk Seungsik. Ia juga tahu apa yang akan Seungsik katakan ketika ia akhirnya mengangkat telepon.

“Ya?”

 _“_ _Dari mana kamu?”_ Terdengar Seungsik bertanya dengan tajam. Tidak ada salam pembuka, tidak ada kata-kata manis yang biasa Seungsik ucapkan. Chan sudah hafal dengan pola ini.

“Kamu ‘kan tahu aku dari mana,” Chan memijit dahinya. “Ini ulang tahun Sejun. Aku baru pulang dari pesta ulang tahun Sejun.”

_“_ _Kenapa aku telepon nggak diangkat?”_

“Bateraiku habis.”

_“_ _Beneran?”_

“Ya ampun, Seungsik, buat apa aku bohong sama kamu?” Di seberang sambungan, Seungsik diam. Chan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melanjutkan. “Kamu sudah kenal sama Sejun. Kamu juga sudah kenal temen-temennya. Aku juga sudah bilang ke kamu tadi siang, kalau aku bakal bareng Sejun sampai malam. Yang kamu cemaskan itu apa, Ssik? Aku nggak paham.”

 _“_ _Yang aku cemaskan cuma kamu, Chan,”_ Seungsik menjawab singkat. “ _Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa, aku nggak bakal maafkan diriku sendiri.”_

“Aku juga bisa jaga diri sendiri, kok, Ssik.”

_“_ _Apa saja bisa terjadi, Chan, meskipun di tempat-tempat yang udah familiar banget sama kamu.”_

“Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kamu kayak gini, Ssik," Chan memejamkan matanya. "Sudah nggak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kenapa, sih? Kamu nggak percaya sama aku?”

 _“Bukan gitu, Chan_ — _”_

“Yang kamu khawatirkan itu apa? Aku dirampok? Dicopet? Ditabrak? Atau khawatir aku ngelirik yang lain?”

 _“_ _Chan_ — _”_

“Kita sudah berapa lama bareng, Ssik? Bahkan sebelum kita pacaran kita juga sudah kenal lama banget. Kamu tahu aku gimana. Sejun juga sudah tahu aku punya pacar. Yang kamu takutkan itu _apa?_ ”

 _“_ _Chan, dengarkan aku dulu_ — _”_

“Aku pusing, aku mau tidur.” Chan berkata dengan ketus.

 _“_ _Kamu minum berapa banyak, Chan? Chan_ — _!”_

:::

“Soal yang kemarin, maaf ya.”

Di hadapannya, Chan terkejut. “Maaf untuk apa?”

“Keceplosan. Soal namamu.” Seungsik mengaduk-aduk es kopinya. “Aku harusnya tahu tempatku di mana.”

Kali ini, Chan tidak terlihat terlalu berhati-hati. Ia mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban Seungsik. “Nggak apa-apa, sepertinya Byung juga nggak sadar.”

Seungsik diam-diam melepaskan napasnya yang tertahan dan memperhatikan Chan—mantan kekasihnya lima belas tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya, hari ini Seungsik membawa mereka, Chan dan Byungchan, untuk _cake tasting_. Namun, Byungchan mendadak harus kembali ke kantornya saat mereka baru mencicipi dua sampel pertama.

(“Kita nanti pulang bareng lagi, ‘kan, kak? Aku jemput kalau begitu, ya? ‘kan mobilnya dibawa aku.”

“Nggak usah, deh. Kakak pulang sendiri aja. Daripada kamu nanti kepikiran.”

“Beneran?”

“Beneran,” Chan tertawa. “Udah, sana. Nanti telat, manajermu marah-marah lagi gimana?”

Byungchan mengecup pipi Chan sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menghilang menuju parkiran. Seungsik menonton semua itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.)

Setelah meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Seungsik, Byungchan menyambar jasnya dan berlari keluar. Tinggal Seungsik dan Chan yang berada di tempat itu.

“Kamu apa kabar?” Chan memulai. Dari mata Seungsik, ia terlihat santai meskipun ia hanya berdua bersama mantan kekasihnya yang, bisa dibilang, dahulu tidak berpisah dengan baik. “Kupikir kamu bakal jadi konsultan arsitek. Lucu juga ketemu lagi di keadaan seperti ini.”

Seungsik mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja, menahan beban tubuhnya di siku. “Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Dulu sempat beberapa tahun jadi konsultan, tapi nggak cocok aja.”

“Terus tiba-tiba jadi _wedding organizer?_ ”

“Ada temenku yang ngajak. Eh, keterusan.”

Chan tersenyum lebar. “Memang rezeki itu nggak ada yang tahu, ya,”

Seungsik cuma mengangguk menyetujui. Ia melanjutkan, “Kalau kamu? Apa kabar?”

Sebenarnya, ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang dirangkum dalam frasa ‘apa kabar’ itu. Apa kabar? Apakah Chan sudah menggapai mimpinya menjadi arsitek _freelance?_ Apakah Chan masih bekerja di tempat yang sama ketika ia lulus kuliah dulu? Apakah ia bertemu Byungchan di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya? Apakah ia bahagia bersama Byungchan, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah? Apakah ia, seperti Seungsik, masih mengingat semua kenangan lima belas tahun yang lalu?

Chan memandang ke arah gelasnya sendiri. “Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Sudah lama nggak merasa sebaik ini, malah.”

Dengan efektif, jawaban sederhana Chan dapat menjawab semua jawaban yang tidak diucapkan Seungsik.

“Oh,” Seungsik menopang dagunya di atas meja. “Bagus, deh, kalau begitu.”

Chan mengangguk.

“Kamu apa nggak kaget ketemu aku di sini?” Seungsik tertawa kecil. “Kemarin waktu aku dapat data klien dan lihat namamu, rasanya seperti disambar petir.”

“Hah, kenapa sampai disambar petir?”

“Ya, kaget aja,” Tawa Seungsik semakin lebar. “Nggak nyangka aja.”

“Kemarin, temen Byungchan yang merekomendasikan tempatmu. Aku ngikut aja, sih.”

“Oh, bekas klienku juga? Siapa?”

Jika Chan menyadari usaha Seungsik untuk berlama-lama mengobrol tanpa kehadiran Byungchan, ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin, sama seperti Seungsik, diam-diam ia ingin menebus kenangan buruk mereka dulu.

Mereka mengobrol hingga berjam-jam. Seungsik memesan segelas air mineral dingin dan membelikan Chan segelas es kopi lagi, (dua _shot_ _café latte_ , Seungsik meringis sendiri ketika ia memesankan pesanan mereka berdua ke kasir. Chan hanya melemparkan pandangan bertanya ketika pesanan mereka datang.

“Aku yang traktir,” Seungsik mendekatkan es kopinya pada Chan. “Sudah lama kita nggak ketemu, boleh kan?”

Chan memicingkan matanya, heran, tetapi ia akhirnya menerima es kopi itu. “Makasih, ya.”)

Seungsik bertanya-tanya apakah Chan sebenarnya sudah memprediksi hal ini, sehingga ia menolak tawaran Byungchan untuk menjemputnya pulang?

Dalam kepalanya, Seungsik membayangkan ia menampar dirinya sendiri. Tidak usah menggantungkan harapan lagi, Seungsik.

Berawal dari pertanyaan Seungsik tentang bekas klien yang merekomendasikan jasanya pada Byungchan, pembicaraan mereka lama-kelamaan menjalar ke berbagai topik. Mereka saling mengisi sela lima belas tahun dengan cerita masing-masing. Sesaat, Seungsik bisa berpura-pura bahwa mereka hanyalah sepasang teman sekolah yang mengobati kerinduan setelah lama tidak bertemu.

(“Terus, bosmu apa nggak nangis-nangis waktu kamu minta _resign_?”

“Nggak tahu,” Seungsik bersandar pada kursinya. “Sudah lama banget permohonan kenaikan gajiku ditunda terus, ‘kan kesel! Aku sudah nggak peduli.”

Chan tertawa geli. “Tapi waktu _resign_ sudah ada ganti kerjaan baru, ‘kan?”

“Ha ha ha, belum.”

“Gila kamu, Ssik.”)

Di titik ini, mungkin Seungsik sudah terdengar seperti kaset yang rusak, tetapi ia tidak bisa tidak selalu mengulang-ulang bahwa Chan tidak jauh berubah dari saat Seungsik mengenalnya dulu. Ia masih gampang sekali dibuat tertawa dengan candaan-candaan receh. Selera humornya tidak berubah sama sekali. Seungsik menikmati perasaan kesal di hatinya ketika Chan menertawai hasil _plesetan_ kata-katanya sendiri; rasanya seperti kembali berada di ruang kelas lama mereka.

(“Chan,” Seungsik menghela napas.

“Tapi, bener ‘kan!” Chan masih terbahak-bahak, Seungsik ingin menekankan jarinya pada lesung pipi yang terbentuk setiap kali Chan tersenyum terlalu lebar. “Kamu juga ketawa tadi, jangan bohong.”

“Akhirnya selera humormu sudah cocok dengan usiamu, ya, Chan.”

“Ssik, _please_.”)

Bahkan setelah lima belas tahun berlalu tanpa kabar sedikit pun, mereka masih bisa dengan mudah mengalirkan satu harmoni yang sama. Sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa mereka tidak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun; sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling beradu mulut dengan sengit pada pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Seungsik kemudian bertanya-tanya, jika mereka masih bisa seperti ini, sebenarnya apa yang membuat hubungan mereka kandas lima belas tahun yang lalu.

:::

“Aku nggak paham, Ssik.” Chan memejamkan matanya, bersandar pada pintu kamar. “Aku nggak paham kenapa kamu nggak mau ngomong soal masalah ini.”

“Ini sudah malam, Chan. Kita omongkan besok aja, gimana?”

“Besok aku ada kelas pagi, Ssik.”

“Habis kelas.”

Chan tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Seungsik karena ia sedang duduk di karpet, memunggungi Chan, tetapi Chan bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Seungsik sekarang. Ada kalanya ketika Chan hobi memandangi Seungsik yang sedang marah, tetapi pada saat-saat itu, wajah cemberut Seungsik dengan cepat akan berubah menjadi senyuman lebar, karena, yah, memang marahnya cuma pura-pura.

(“Iseng banget sih,”

“Muka ngambekmu itu lucu.”

“Awas aja aku ngambek tiap hari,” Seungsik mencubit hidung Chan.

“Berarti aku bisa lihat muka lucumu tiap hari!”)

Saat ini Chan tidak tahu apakah ia masih ingin melihat wajah cemberut Seungsik. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia masih ingin bersama Seungsik lagi.

Chan punya sebuah pegangan hidup: jika ia merasa sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan lagi, ia akan cepat melepaskan diri sebelum hal itu terlanjur menjadi beban dalam hidupnya.

Ia sering mendapat masalah karena pemikiran idealisnya ini. Ia pernah melepaskan tawaran untuk kuliah di luar negeri, karena ia tidak menyukai pilihan jurusan yang harus diambilnya nanti. Di semester-semester akhir masa perkuliahannya nanti, ia akan mati-matian menyelesaikan perhitungan maket yang sudah ditolak dosen pembimbingnya berkali-kali karena _“tidak mungkin ini bisa diterapkan di kehidupan nyata, nak.” “Tetapi, pak, saya yakin_ _—_ _”_ tetapi perhitungannya itu kemudian berhasil. Rancangan itulah yang kemudian mengantarkannya mendapat tawaran magang di sebuah perusahaan terkenal nanti.

Dan, tentu saja, tentang hubungannya ini.

“Habis kelas aku ada _part-time_ , Ssik,” Chan menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan. Percakapan ini sudah terulang berkali-kali, dan hasilnya pasti akan selalu sama.

Biasanya, ketika mereka mempermasalahkan sesuatu, masalah itu kemudian merambat ke masalah-masalah lama yang tidak pernah mereka selesaikan. Chan lalu akan berusaha membicarakan dan menyelesaikan masalah saat itu juga, tetapi Seungsik akan berkata _“besok saja, gimana? Sekarang sudah_ _—”_ dilanjutkan dengan berbagai macam alasan. Chan kemudian akan menyangkal dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sibuk tidak memiliki waktu untuk membicarakan tentang masalah mereka.

Pada akhirnya, karena terlalu lama menunda-nunda, mereka lupa sejenak dan masalahnya akan tetap tidak terselesaikan hingga masalah berikutnya muncul lagi. Lingkaran setan itu akan terus berlanjut sampai ada salah satu di antara mereka yang berani untuk memutusnya. Dan, sampai saat ini, lingkarannya masih berbentuk bulat sempurna.

Chan tidak tahu apakah Seungsik tidak sadar dengan hal ini atau ia memang sengaja.

“ _Part-time_ kamu nggak sampai malam, kan?” Seungsik akhirnya berbalik. Raut wajahnya datar, tepat seperti yang Chan bayangkan tadi. “Ngomongnya bisa waktu kamu pulang, kan? Aku jemput deh.”

“Besok kamu apa nggak ada rapat koordinasi sama katingmu?” Chan menyilangkan tangannya. “Sekarang aja, Ssik. Masih jam sepuluh malam. Atau kamu yang emang nggak mau ngomongin masalah ini?”

“Aku nggak pernah ngomong gitu.”

“Tapi kamu nggak pernah mau kalau aku ajak ngomong serius. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kamu begini. Aku capek bertengkar terus cuma gara-gara hal sepele, Ssik.”

“Sepele? Chan—”

“Tadi kamu marah cuma gara-gara aku lupa bilang aku mau ke bioskop bareng Sejun habis pulang kuliah. Aku nggak paham kenapa kamu marah.”

“Chan—”

Seungsik akhirnya berdiri, berusaha memegang tangan Chan yang terkepal untuk menenangkannya. Tetapi Chan sudah terlanjur naik darah. Perasaan kesal yang selama ini ia pendam semuanya mengalir keluar; saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menahannya, termasuk Seungsik.

Mata Chan sudah berkaca-kaca karena menahan emosi. Ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar. “Aku sudah nggak tahu lagi harus gimana menghadapi kamu, Ssik.”

:::

Begitu mendengar suara Chan, jantung Seungsik langsung berdebar. Selama bertahun-tahun ia menjadi pelanggan setia bar ini, ia tidak pernah sekali pun bertemu dengan Chan. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

Seungsik baru saja pulang dari kantor; ia baru saja selesai membaca ulang seluruh dokumen yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan Chan. Semua persiapan yang bisa dilakukan sebelum hari H sudah terselesaikan; hanya tersisa gladi resik yang diadakan sehari sebelum pesta. Mata Seungsik sudah lelah terpapar layar laptop, hati Seungsik sudah lelah menatap nama yang bukan namanya bersanding di samping nama Chan.

Langit sudah berwarna keunguan ketika ia akhirnya keluar dari kantornya. Ia mengerling jam tangannya; sepertinya masih ada waktu untuk satu, dua gelas wiski sebelum pulang.

Seungsik sudah duduk selama beberapa saat di depan bartender yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan lain, gelas wiskinya sudah hampir kosong ketika ia mendengar suara tawa yang sangat familiar. Ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan minumannya dan menghempaskan gelas kosongnya ke meja.

Tidak, ia tidak mabuk. Ia diam-diam berterima kasih pada rekan-rekan kerjanya yang sering membujuknya untuk ikut ke bar. Berkat mereka, toleransinya terhadap alkohol sedikit membaik; ia tidak lagi mabuk hanya dengan satu shot soju. Saat ini Seungsik hanya ingin kursi tinggi yang sedang didudukinya ini menelannya bulat-bulat, sehingga ia bisa menghilang dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

Tunggu, kenapa ia ingin pergi dari sini? Ini tidak masuk akal.

Seungsik menatap es batu yang masih tersisa di gelasnya mencair dan membasahi meja. Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka kemarin, Seungsik menebak bahwa Chan tidak pernah menyebut nama Seungsik pada teman-temannya, termasuk Byungchan. Saat ini, di mata teman-teman Chan, ia hanyalah seorang kenalan yang sedang mengurusi pesta pernikahannya. Sudah, itu saja.

Setelah beberapa saat diam termenung, Seungsik memutuskan untuk benar-benar pulang. Ini demi kebaikannya sendiri, Seungsik beralasan. Besok masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan; besok masih ada setumpuk laporan yang harus ia konfirmasikan—

“Seungsik?”

Ah, sial.

Seungsik membalikkan badannya dan bertemu pandang dengan Chan. Ia tersenyum, tetapi kedua sudut bibirnya tidak sampai ke matanya.

“Hai,”

Sementara itu, teman-teman Chan berkerumun di belakangnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa tiba-tiba ia tidak mulai memesan.

“Oooh, siapa ini, Chan?”

“Siapa, siapa?”

“Suruh gabung, lah,”

Chan menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis lurus. “Kenalanku,” katanya singkat.

Seungsik ingin tertawa keras-keras mendengar jawaban Chan. Ia mengambil jasnya yang terlipat di pangkuannya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi. “Teman-temanmu?”

Chan mengangguk bersamaan dengan salah satu temannya menjawab dengan antusias, “Pesta bujang! Seminggu lagi sudah nikah, nih!”

“Aah, oke.” Seungsik mengangguk mengerti. Ia memang sengaja tidak mengikutsertakan pesta seperti ini pada klien-kliennya; ia menyerahkan urusan pesta bujang pada teman-teman kliennya. Seungsik biasanya tidak tahu-menahu tentang pesta bujang klien-kliennya; wajar jika ia tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

Seungsik berdiri dari kursinya, siap untuk pergi. Melihat Chan yang tidak berusaha mengundangnya untuk tinggal, salah satu teman Chan bertanya, “Lho, nggak sekalian diajak gabung—?”

“Tapi kayaknya dia sudah mau pulang, iya ‘kan?” Chan menatap Seungsik dengan tajam.

Seungsik bisa saja menyanggah perkataan Chan dan bergabung dalam rombongan kecil itu, tetapi Chan jelas-jelas tidak mau dirinya berada di situ. Seungsik tersenyum pada salah satu teman Chan yang mengajaknya bergabung tadi.

“Iya, habis ini ada acara lain,” Seungsik menoleh ke arah Chan, “Tapi, kamu mau antar aku keluar, kan? Sebentar saja.”

Chan terlihat seperti ingin menolak; ia memandang ke arah rombongan teman-temannya, tetapi mereka malah mendorong Chan menjauhi mereka.

“Sudah, sana sebentar, nggak apa-apa, kok.”

“Jangan pesan yang aneh-aneh, lho.” Chan mengerenyitkan muka. Entah karena ia memikirkan campuran minuman aneh yang dibuat teman-temannya, atau karena ia harus keluar mengantar Seungsik.

Teman-teman Chan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Chan menghela napas dan mendahului Seungsik berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Sambil berjalan, Seungsik memikirkan tentang teman-teman Chan di meja mereka tadi, dan bagaimana ia sama sekali tidak mengenali satu wajah pun di antara mereka. Jelas terlihat dari gerak-geriknya tadi bahwa Chan berusaha untuk mengabaikan dirinya dan berharap agar ia cepat pergi.

Seungsik menyadari bahwa ia tidak berhak untuk merasa kecewa, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa getir di hatinya itu.

Begitu sampai di luar, Seungsik berkata, “Kamu benar-benar nggak pernah ngomongin soal kita dulu, ya?”

Di sebelahnya, Chan menegang. Ia tertawa canggung. “Nggak.”

“Ke Byungchan?”

“Nggak juga.”

“Wow,” Seungsik bersandar pada pegangan tangga. Tebakannya tadi tepat sasaran. “Pertemanan kita bertahun-tahun dulu benar-benar hilang cuma gara-gara hubungan kita yang gagal dulu, ya.”

Chan diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “Sebenarnya, kalau bukan karena Byung yang memaksa datang ke tempatmu, aku bakal membatalkan kontrak kita dan cari _wedding organizer_ lain.”

Tadi, Seungsik ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi sekarang kedua kakinya seperti menempel pada lantai kayu di teras bar itu. Ia secara tidak sadar menggenggam tas kerjanya dengan kuat.

“Kita dulu kenapa, sih.” Seungsik berkata pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Chan tidak membalas. “Di dalam ingatanku, hubungan kita sebenarnya baik-baik saja, iya ‘kan?”

Chan memindah tumpuan kakinya. “Seungsik, aku lagi di pesta bujangku sendiri, ada temen-temenku yang lagi nungguin di dalam, kamu beneran mau bahas hal ini—?”

“Kamu dulu selalu ngomong soal cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah—”

“Itu ‘kan dulu, Seungsik.” Chan kini menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Ia terdengar lelah. “Sekarang urusan kita cuma tentang rencana pesta. Sudah.”

“Aku cuma ingin tahu alasanmu sejujurnya tentang hubungan kita dulu,” Seungsik mengabaikan Chan yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. “Aku cuma ingin mendengar lagi alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita bertahun-tahun lalu.”

Karena, jauh di dalam hati Seungsik, sebenarnya ia merasa bahwa hubungan mereka masih dapat diselamatkan. Tetapi tidak ada sampan yang bisa sampai ke seberang hanya dengan satu dayung. Seungsik memegang satu dayung, Chan memegang satunya lagi. Mereka harus mengayuh bersama, tetapi Chan tampaknya sudah membuang pasangan dayung miliknya sejak lama.

“Aku ‘kan sudah bilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Seungsik.” Chan menyisirkan jari-jari tangannya ke rambut dan menghela napas. “Aku nggak bisa hidup dengan hubungan yang dua manusianya nggak saling mempercayai satu sama lain.”

Seungsik mengerutkan dahinya, “Aku percaya sama kamu, kok—”

Chan tergelak, “Kalau kamu percaya sama hubungan kita dulu, nggak bakal ada yang namanya aku harus sembunyi-sembunyi tidur di rumah Sejun atau di kos-kosan Kak Woo.”

“Kamu pernah sembunyi-sembunyi tidur di kosan orang lain?” Seungsik terbelalak. “Jadi, dulu kalau aku telepon dan kamu nggak angkat-angkat itu—”

“Tuh, ‘kan.”

“Chan, dengarkan aku dulu—”

“Sudahlah, Seungsik,” Chan tersenyum dingin. “Dari dulu memang sudah nggak ada “kita” di dalam hubungan ini.”

:::

Chan memeluk kardus berisi barang-barang milik Seungsik yang tertinggal di kamar kos Chan. Ada beberapa kaos dan jaket, sikat gigi, dan beberapa barang kecil lainnya. Chan meletakkan kardus itu di lantai.

Seungsik memandanginya dari tempat tidur.

“Baik-baik ya, Seungsik,” Chan melambaikan tangannya perlahan. “Selamat tinggal.”

Seungsik tidak menjawab.

:::

Ada saat-saat di mana Seungsik bersyukur ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan orang lain melalui pesta pernikahan yang ia atur. Ia bisa menyaksikan bagaimana sepasang individu mengikat janji, saling mempercayakan hidup satu sama lain, bersumpah untuk tetap setia sampai akhir nanti.

Sayangnya, saat ini bukanlah saat-saat seperti itu.

Seungsik berdiri di sudut ruangan, tersembunyi dari pandangan tamu undangan dan kedua mempelai. Ia membaur di antara beberapa kru dokumentasi, _in-ear_ di telinganya tidak berhenti menyuarakan laporan-laporan singkat dari krunya yang tersebar di berbagai titik di pesta pernikahan itu. Ia membawa _run down_ acara di tangan kirinya dan _handy-talkie_ di tangan kanannya.

 _“Sebentar lagi hidangan pembuka,”_ suara chef dari dapur terdengar di telinga Seungsik.

“Tunggu,” Seungsik menjawab singkat. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berada dalam dunia kecil mereka sendiri, meskipun mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian berbelas-belas orang di aula ini. “Potong kuenya masih belum selesai.”

 _“Siap, Bos,”_ chefnya tertawa kecil. _“Cuma laporan saja, kok.”_

Byungchan lah yang memilih desain jas mereka hari ini, Seungsik hanya merekomendasikan beberapa penjahit ternama yang sudah sering bekerja dengan mereka. Chan dan Byungchan mengenakan jas hitam yang dijahit khusus untuk acara pernikahan ini. Mereka berdua tampak mengesankan, tetapi tentu saja perhatian Seungsik lebih tertuju pada Chan.

Seungsik sering kali memuji para penjahit pilihannya untuk hasil gaun atau jas yang dikenakan kliennya saat resepsi, tetapi kali ini Seungsik benar-benar terpana dengan tuksedo yang sedang dipakai Chan. Jahitannya rapi, di balik jasnya, Seungsik dapat melihat _vest_ yang membalut tubuh Chan dengan sempurna.

Seungsik terlalu terperangkap di dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia terkejut ketika aula itu tiba-tiba penuh dengan tawa riuh rendah saat Chan iseng mengoleskan _icing_ di hidung Byungchan.

Tanpa disadari, Seungsik menahan napas. _Ini hanya pekerjaan_ , Seungsik mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah melakukan hal ini lebih dari dua tahun. Ini hanyalah acara pernikahan sepasang kliennya, ia sudah biasa menangani resepsi pernikahan kliennya. Ini hanya pekerjaan. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan, mengabaikan rasa sesak yang masih belum bisa ia pahami sepenuhnya.

“Seseorang tolong salurkan tisu, ya,” Seungsik akhirnya berkata ke _handy talkie_ nya. “Makanan pembuka, sebentar lagi. Pelayan-pelayan tolong siap-siap—”

Hal yang terakhir kali dilihat Seungsik sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada _rundown_ acara adalah tangan Chan yang terulur lembut, mengusap hidung Byungchan dari _icing_ yang ia oleskan sendiri tadi.

:::

Seungsik meraih tangan Chan, menyambut jari-jari yang langsung menggenggam tangannya. Seperti sepasang potongan _puzzle_ , rasanya tangan mereka diciptakan untuk saling bertaut satu sama lain.

“Kamu mau di kelas sampai berapa lama, Ssik,” Chan tertawa sembari menarik Seungsik untuk berdiri dari bangkunya. “Cuma kita aja yang masih ada di sekolah.”

Seungsik akhirnya berdiri. Ia mengusap-usap buku-buku jari Chan, menariknya mendekat hingga ia bisa mengecup pipinya dengan cepat.

“Seungsik!” Chan memprotes. “Iseng banget, sih.”

Seungsik tertawa. Sekali lagi ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Chan yang kemerahan. “Ayo pulang.”

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
